


The Uncertainty of a Possible Future

by Veridissima



Series: Westeros, Full of Marks [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cat x Ned Week Two, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2821940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veridissima/pseuds/Veridissima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first snow of the year falls on Ned’s birthday, but that wasn’t what left him confused and surprised</p>
<p>A Fill for the prompt "Snow" during the second week dedicated to Cat and Ned</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fill day, filling the second day prompt - Snow.  
> This story falls in the same universe that "Searching" (a four chapter fic written for the second Arya and Gendry Week), just years before - you do not need to read that one to understand this  
> Also this will be a two chapter fic, so I'll had the other chapter when I finally have the time to write it

As any other morning, Ned Stark woke up, he threw his blankets off him, and moved to look out the window, he smiled at the snow falling outside, the first of a long winter to come, and as had happened many times before it fell on his birthday.

The house was still silent, he knew Lyanna was still in bed, she would never get up this early on a Saturday, so he left his room and went to the bathroom.

In the bathroom, Ned took a quick shower; he tried to look for a name, still pretending he wasn’t looking. He found nothing in his legs, or arms, or chest, or anywhere else – and just maybe he had nothing and he could relax, and not worry about the impossible standards the Gods established by marking someone.

His peace and relief only lasted until he got out of the shower and faced the mirror, ready to shave the small beard that was growing. But the name wasn’t hidden like in most people, it was out in the open for everyone to see, and the biggest problem was the name itself. Ned didn’t know how to deal with it, so he wrapped a towel around his waist and went to hide in his room.

He locked the door, and put on his clothes, before hiding under the covers. Twenty minutes after he was still thinking about it, and what he would do – he had already decided he would let his beard grow (he cursed not having his beard growing as fast as Robert’s), but that was long term, he still didn’t know what he would do today – especially with his entire family present.

The confrontation would come earlier than he wished, when his sister knocked on the door.

“Ned, are you in there? I heard you shower,” she asked, but he didn’t bother answering. “Come on… I know you’re not sleeping anymore.”

“I’m not feeling well,” Ned said, not being able to think of anything else.

“I don’t believe you. You never stay in bed when you’re sick – you always need convincing,” he knew how right she was, Ned had always hated getting sick, and missing any day of the week.

“I’m not feeling well, and I just knew Mother would confined me to the bed,” he didn’t hear any answer so he just hoped he had said enough to convince her. But he should know already… It was never that easy with Lyanna, so not much longer after he heard his bedroom’s window opening.

“Lyanna, what are you doing here?”

“What do you think?! It’s your birthday, I’m wishing you a happy birthday, and prove everyone that you’re not actually sick.”

“I am sick. And how did you come out of the window?”

“Come on, Ned… the wall outside your room is super easy to climb,” she said it like it was obvious. “How do you think I get into the house when I get home late?”

“You use my room?! And it’s snowing outside, you could slip.”

“Of course. Brandon is super jealous he can’t do it, but he always comes home too drunk and he is too big and makes too much noise.”

Ned couldn’t believe his siblings, and he had always believed that he was light sleeper.

“Hey… don’t beat yourself over it!! I’m like super quiet; nobody would hear me,” she said, sitting on his bed, while he pulled the covers tighter. “Come on… now I know something is wrong – you’re pulling your covers up.”

“It’s snowing outside,” he told her.

“Ned…” she said with a tone of voice that mimicked mother’s so well.

“You can’t tell anyone, and you need to help me not going downstairs today or ever, at least until I grow a beard.”

“Please don’t tell me you have a pimple and you’re worrying about it,” Lyanna said laughing.

“No, it’s not that, Lya. It’s a bit worse.”

“Wait… You just turned 18… Gods… Does it have to do with the mark? Did you get it?” His eyes must have said it all, because she immediately exclaimed. “You did!! You did!! Show me, Ned!!”

“Please don’t jump, Lya,” but she completely ignored him, and made to pull on the blankets, and he let her do it.

“Ohhh… ohhh…” she murmured, before exclaiming rather loudly. “Ned!! Ned!! That’s…”

“Shhh… Lyanna I don’t want the all world to know.”

“I guess why,” she whispered again. “Do you really think it’s her?”

“I do.”

“Fuck… Ned… Did you have feelings for her? Do you have feelings for her?”

“No… I don’t,” he answered, more because it was the right thing to say than it was the reality – he just wasn’t sure how he felt. “But now you know why I can’t go downstairs.”

“Wait…” she said standing up. “I’m going to get Mom.”

“Why?” he said, pulling on her arm.

“Trust me, Ned,” she said, coming to kiss his cheek, the unwritten one of course.  “I think she can help,” she said before running away. He locked the door, and five minutes after he heard his sister knock in the door.

“It’s me, Ned. Open up,” so he did, Lyanna entered first, but their mother was right behind her, she started to speak, wishing him a happy birthday, but she stopped when she looked at his face.

“Ohhh… Ned…” she said taking her hand to her mouth, not believing what she was seeing. “Is that…”

“I think so, Mother. I didn’t mean to, I promise…”

“Ohh… Ned… nobody means to get marked,” his mother whispered pulling him for a hug, and despise his eighteen years he felt like a child. “People wish for it, or curse it, sweetie.”

“I can’t go downstairs, Mom. I can’t let them know.”

“It’s your birthday, son. Yes, you can. Just follow me into the bathroom,” she said, walking out the door, but noticing his hesitation. “Your dad and Benjen are downstairs – they won’t bother us.”

“And Brandon?”

“He isn’t even home yet. Now, come on.” He followed both ladies to the bathroom, and she told him to sit in the toilet lid, before going to look for something on the cabinet.

“What is Mom doing?”

“Looking for make-up.”

“Make-up?!”

“Of course, if she can hide a pimple, she can hide the letters, just trust her.”

“I do,” he said, his mother had never let him down. So he let his mother start to work on his cheek, while Lyanna sat by the tub, talking.

“You know… Robert is going to be so pissed – he was so waiting for you to have his name too.”

“Hey… I thought the same, it would be simpler, that’s for sure.”

“Ned, don’t talk. I can’t do this correctly if you keep moving,” he consented to his mother’s request, and just listened to them.

“If you want this to work, you can’t let Catelyn touch you. Not even with one hair. You touched Robert after he got the tattoo – you know what she would feel and know,” Mother told him. “You need to make every effort, Lyanna and I will be looking out for you.”

“Why should I be on babysitter duty?!” Lyanna complained.

“Because I told you so. And because you’re a good sister and daughter.”

“Okay…” she said, before sulking. The three of them stayed in silence while they waited for mother to finish her work.

“I think it’s done, son. Now, no touching Catelyn, and do not put water in your cheek and be very careful when you clean your mouth.”

“Okay,” he answered, standing up and looking himself in the mirror – he looked very much like he looked yesterday.

“Wow… it looks amazing, Mom,” Lyanna said.

“It really does…” he whispered,

“I can’t do this everyday – do you know what are you going to do?”

“A beard should do it,” he answered. “Until then I’m not sure.”

“I can help you, until then,” Mother suggested. “Juts be sure to wake up earlier.”

“No problem,” he said.

“Now go get dressed, son,” she said sending him off with a kiss. “And happy birthday – I can’t believe two of my kids are already 18, it makes me feel so old.”

“You still have two more,” he heard Lyanna say, while he went back to change clothes.

So very carefully, trying to ruin his mother’s work, he changed from his t-shirt to a long sleeved shirt, and then put on some jeans, letting his slippers be. After that he left the room, with every intention of going downstairs to say “hi” to his younger brother and father, but he couldn’t help but stop at Brandon’s room first.

The room looked empty, without the energy it always had, like the room was missing its owner; but Ned was looking for something in particular. There were photos in his room, and besides family and friends, there were some of his conquests – the ones that marked him the most, like Ashara, Barbrey, and Catelyn of course.

There was a picture of Catelyn on his desk, she was smiling sweetly, and you could see the sea behind her – he picked up the photo, and looked at her face, memorizing the traces of a woman who shouldn’t be with him, but at the same time should, according to the Gods. Ned liked her auburn air, it had been the first thing he noticed about her, and it was the one thing that always surprised me. But his mind shouldn’t be bothered with his thoughts, so he put the picture back where it belonged, and walked downstairs.

In the living room, Benjen immediately ran to hug him and wish him a “Happy birthday”, before Father joined in, clapping his son on the back and passing the same wishes.

“I think Mom is making pancakes for your birthday,” Benjen said happily, while leading him to the kitchen. In five minutes, they all sat on their places around the kitchen table, talking and gorging on this amazing food. Ned was in the middle of putting another chocolate pancake in his mouth when the doorbell rang – this early it could only be one person, and Lyanna immediately ran off to open it.

Less than two minutes after, she was back, hanging on Robert’s back, who let her down by her seat.

“Happy birthday, Ned!!” He said, pulling Ned up and for a hug. “You seem bigger already,” he told him laughing. “Hello, Mr Stark, Mrs Stark, little Benjen,” he greeted each of them with a nod.

“I’m not little,” Benjen argued.

“Sit down, Robert. Do you want anything to eat?”

“I’m good, thanks. My mom made me eat before leaving.”

“Are you sure?” his mother double checked.

“Maybe, a pancake wouldn’t hurt.” Ned already knew Robert would end up eating; he could eat like an animal, and then burn all the calories in the field or the gym.

So with that Robert joined them for breakfast, Mom kept the conversations going, pestering Robert with questions, while he kept making eyes at Ned’s sister, who in return would kick Ned’s friend, under the table.

After breakfast, Robert, Ned and his siblings went to play some games in the living room, and by the minute he was more nervous of Brandon arriving; Lyanna tried to reassure him, but nothing worked.

So when the doorbell rang again, his heart beat so fast it seemed it was going to jump, but he did what he needed to do, stood up and moved to greet his brother.

“Neddy!!” Brandon exclaimed. “How do you feel? You’re finally an adult?”

“Not much different,” he answered after pulling away from his brother’s hug. His answer was sort of a lie, he did feel different but it had nothing to do with being legally a adult.

“Like you behave as an adult,” Lyanna said before throwing herself into her brother’s arms. But Ned’s attention had already turned, Catelyn had entered the house, right behind me, and had struck a conversation with Benjen; they talked for a bit before she greeted the rest of the family, before clearly walking to meet the birthday boy.

Ned didn’t know what to do, he couldn’t run or hide, so he waited, pulling his arms behind his back, so she wouldn’t try to shake his hand.

“Happy birthday, Ned,” she said smiling, moving forward to kiss him (maybe even in the cheek that belonged to her), luckily Mom noticed and she came from the kitchen and approached Catelyn.

“Catelyn, how have you been doing, sweetie? We haven’t seen you since the Summer.”

“I’m well, Mrs Stark. I’ve been busy with senior year.”

“I can imagine, Ned is been busy as well,” Mom said, pulling him closer and farther away from Catelyn.

“Yes. You must be one of the first people to turn 18 in your year.”

“Almost… Robert already turned 18.”

“Right. Brandon mentioned it…” she said, looking down, knowing that the tattoos were an unspoken issue.

“Ohhh… Did you get Robert’s name too?” Brandon said coming up behind him.

“Right, you know, I have your name; it’s only fair if you have it too.”

“Come on… do you have it?” Brandon insisted, as Benjen and Dad joined in. Ned didn’t know what to answer, he did start by saying that no – he didn’t have Robert’s name. But after that, they kept pressuring him if he had any other marks, and that was when Mom intervene calling them about food that was ready – food had always been enough to distract both Brandon and Robert.

Everyone followed Mom into the kitchen, all but Lyanna, who whispered to him, “Are you okay, Ned?”

“Of course.”

“Are you sure?”

_No._

“Yes,” and with his answer, they joined everyone in the dining room – Mom actually had food, and as not covering for him. Mostly sweets spread around the table, and everyone was eating and talking.

Brandon told everyone how college was going, his classes and friends; prompting everyone else to talk about their days, studies. And Ned couldn’t be happier that the attention wasn’t focused on him. Especially when his other friends and neighbours joined in – Greatjon was enough to monopolize a crowd, especially with Maege and Galbart with him, while Howland and Ned only talked.

“Can I tell you something?” Ned asked.

“Sure. Do we need to talk in private?” Howland asked, he could always read Ned, and see what he needed; they both walked outside, since they both felt better in the snow. “So is this about your mark?”

“Ohh… do you know?”

“You’ve turned eighteen and want to talk in private.”

“I got the mark.”

“Who knows?”

“My mother and Lyanna. I’ll eventually tell Robert.”

“And Brandon?” and then Ned didn’t answer.

“Ohhh… it has to do with him…”

“Yes… it does.”

“It’s Catelyn, then…” Ned was quite surprised that he guessed so quickly. “You were looking at her quite a lot today. And it wasn’t like you hadn’t thought her attractive before.”

“I didn’t mean this to happen.”

“I know, Ned. And I know you well enough, to know you’re blaming yourself for this; but it’s not your fault, it’s in the Gods plan.”

“Do you think you’ll get Jyana’s name? Do you know what you will do if you don’t?”

“You know I love Jyana, and I see myself with her. She’s my soulmate, I won’t need a name proving it,” he said with such certain, that Ned could never master. “Where is your tattoo?” Howland asked, and Ned pointed at his cheek.

“I have some make up today—-” he was saying before Lyanna interrupted.

“Ohh… you told him. Are you telling the others?”

“Robert,” he said. “Not the others for now. And certainly not Brandon.”

“What about Benjen?”

“Not sure,” he answered. “Do you need anything?”

“Everyone is asking for you. Mom wants to start serving dinner. We can’t start without the birthday boy.”

“Right,” Ned said, moving inside with Lyanna and Howland.

“I found him, Mom!!”

“Okay, come on. Everyone is hungry,” Mom said, putting the last touches in the table. “Ned sit at your father’s right side, Benjen, you take the other side. Then Brandon and Catelyn; Maege and Jon, you don’t mind sitting next to them,” she said moving to take the seat on the head of the table, in front of her husband. “Howland, you can sit on my other side, and then Robert and Lya, next to Ned.” Everyone took their places as they were instructed, Maege fighting Greatjon for the place next to Catelyn, since she knew the man would only bother the younger girl.

Mom had made all of his favorite foods, something that he appreciated, since she rarely had the night to make elaborate dinners, and if she did it was usually with her siblings’ favorite dishes – they were much more insistent that him.

“This is amazing, Mrs Stark,” Catelyn was the first to offer a compliment, and everyone agreed – Robert with his mouth too full to speak and Greatjon spitting up food as he complimented, before Maege punch him and told him not to talk with his mouth full.

“Thank you very much. It was all homemade, and the oranges used were taken from our own backyard.”

“I picked them,” Benjen said proudly, and Dad thanked him too, making Benjen smile immensely.

“What’s the cake?” Robert asked.

“Robert, can you think of anything but food?!” Lyanna exclaimed.

“You…” he said, winking at her. “But you know, Mrs Stark’s cakes are like awesome – I just wanted to know which one is it today.”

“Thank you. It’s Ned’s favorite, Robert. I’m sure you have eaten it, not last year, but probably before.”

“I’ll trust Ned’s judgement here,” he said, clapping his best friend on the back.

After that everyone turned back to eating, the food wasn’t the only thing making the meal so great, but the company as well; he couldn’t help but notice how well Catelyn got on with Lyanna and Maege, even with their differences, how Greatjon joked with her the same way he only did with people he actually liked, and how she held a conversation with Howland. Lyanna had to step two times on his toe, because he was looking at Catelyn too much.

It was between the main dish and the dessert that everyone stood up and went to pick up their presents – Ned dreaded being in the centre of attention in this moment, everyone’s eyes on him.

Friends went first, he got a fantasy book from Howland, Maege gave him one shirt and a Batman t-shirt, while Greatjon presented him with an old bottle of whisky.

“He can drink now, can’t he?” he said when everyone was looking at him.

Catelyn went next, she was so close to him that he could smell her perfume, and see the freckles in her face, when she gave him the package he quickly made sure their fingertips wouldn’t touch, abiding his mother’s advice. Taking it from her, he took a few steps back, making sure they were at a safe distance before opening it – inside he found a book and a blue neck tie. He thanked her, while Lyanna pushed Robert forward, so he wouldn’t have to politely hug her or kiss her cheek.

Robert gave him a series of BDs, all from Marvel, perfectly knowing that Ned liked DC Comics more (he did throw a Green Lantern comic in there).

Next his siblings followed; Brandon gave him a box of condoms, hugging him and saying that he was a man now; Lyanna gave him a tape – of her favorite band, so it would be used by her too; and then Benjen made him a picture frame, where he put a photo from last Christmas with the all family.

And then his parents; Ned rarely asked for something specific (sometimes a book, but not this year) so he was always surprised by what they come up with. This year there were more presents that usually – in there he found a leather briefcase, with three comics and two books inside it, another neck tie wrapped and a board game, and new clothes.

“Your mom insists that you’re still a boy. I know that you’re becoming a man – this is the middle ground between two.”

“Hey!! Why didn’t I get adult stuff?” Brandon asked, not giving a chance to his father.

“Since when are you an adult, son?!” Father said, leaving Brandon pretending to be offended, while everyone agreed, and Catelyn kissed his cheek and whispered.

“I think you’re okay like this.” And with that Ned felt a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. Brandon smiled, and kissed her in the lips, more passionately that Ned wished to see – he could feel Lyanna, Mom and Howland’s eyes stuck in him.

“Come on, let’s go sing _Happy Birthday_. It’s getting late and some of you need to get home,” Mom said interrupting the kiss.

The rest of the night passed quickly, everyone ate a slice (or more) of cake, and before they knew it, goodbyes were being said. Only Robert and Catelyn were staying over.

He said goodbye, and hugged everyone, with Howland wishing him good luck; while Mother remembered everyone to shut their coats and keep covered from the snow.

“Of course, Mrs Stark. We’re northerners; we don’t fear a little snow. You should worry about the southerners under your roof,” Greatjon said, eyeing Robert and Catelyn, who wanted to defend their homes, almost jumped in defence, it was Robert’s voice who was heard.

“At least we don’t turn into lobsters under the sun.” Making Greatjon laugh, just before they left the house.

Everyone, including the guests, helped cleaning up the place, before people retired for bed, one by one. Firstly his parents, then Benjen, Catelyn left with Lyanna since they were sharing the room, leaving Robert, Ned and Brandon alone. His brother told him about college, about some things he preferred not to hear about, and once again asked him about the mark – Ned was able not to answer, thinking that was the end of the issue, but when he and Robert were alone in his room, his friend asked.

“So why don’t you want to tell Brandon about your mark?”

“What do you mean?”

“You were avoiding the issue.”

“I could have nothing.”

“If you didn’t have anything, you would have said so.” Robert was right, but Ned didn’t know what to say, he stayed in silence and waited for something. It was when he heard the first snore coming from Robert that he said.

“It’s Catelyn’s name. My soulmate is dating my brother.”

“I knew you had a crush on her. There are only so many times, you can deny it,” Robert said, and even if it was dark he knew his friend was smirking.

“It’s on my cheek – I’ll have a beard soon,” Ned said before closing his eyes.


	2. Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second and last chapter of Catelyn and Ned's soulmate story continues filling the same prompt from their week – "snow". You can always check other stories in this universe to see how they did in the future (since a big part of them will be about their children).  
> Also if there are any characters/ships you would like to see in this universe, you can leave your suggestions.  
> English is not my mother language, so I'm sorry for any errors.  
> Also I don't own ASOIAF, obviously.  
> Thank you for reading and enjoy!

Catelyn couldn't even guess why it was still snowing during Spring Vacation. There was no snow in Riverrun since the end of February. But not even the snow, made Catelyn go inside, she waited outside the Stark house. Mrs Stark had invited her in, but she just couldn't; she felt weak and embarrassed – this wouldn't be the first time Brandon had stood her up, but this time she couldn't hide and pretend it didn't happen, because she had come all the way to his family home.

"Mrs. Stark, I'm really okay," she said, when she heard the door again.

"It's not Mrs. Stark," she heard someone say. "But my mother is right; you could get sick by being out here for so long."

"Ned…" she had barely seen him since his birthday, and even when she did, they didn't talk like they usually did. She liked Ned, he was her age, and there were some things that they could talk about, and that she couldn't with Brandon – that Brandon wouldn't understand.

"Just wait inside. My mother just doesn't want you to get sick."

"I can't go inside," she whispered.

"Why?"

"Your brother stood me up, Ned… I can't bare going inside, it's his turf. I don't want to deal with it."

"Hey… it's my house too. So come on. I won't even mention Brandon, totally off limits."

"You don't need to."

"You came all the way here, just come in, Catelyn, before you get sick." And with that Catelyn took his advice and followed him inside. It was so much warmer inside, she could almost forget the snow outside, if it wasn't for her frozen feet, and wet coat. "Give me your coat; I'll hang it in the bathroom."

"Thanks," she said, giving him the coat. "Would you mind if I took my shoes to the bathroom too?" she asked nervously, and blushing.

"No… no, of course not. I can get you some socks and slippers from Lya. She won't mind."

"If you think so," she said as she followed him to the bathroom, he hanged her coat, while she took off her shoes and socks and put them on the sink.

"I'll go get the socks. You can wait downstairs if you want," Ned told her, and she went downstairs, not knowing where to go, she waited for him in the end of the stairs.

"Here you have it. I hope the slippers fit," he said, coming downstairs, and giving her a pair of grey and blue stripped socks and huge slippers with stuffed wolves.

"They're cute," she said.

"Bran… she got them for Christmas."

"Ned, you can say Brandon's name," she said. "And thanks for the socks and slippers – I feel my feet getting warmer already," she commented after putting them on, she tried to reach for Ned's hand to help her get up, but he didn't seem to notice her, so she held onto the rail.

"So what do you want to do?" he asked a few meters in front of her, but she didn't know what to answer. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes," but she wasn't. But eating seemed like a good solution right now, food would make her feel better.

"So what do you want to eat?" Ned asked as they entered the kitchen.

"It's your house, Ned. You're the one that knows what's available."

"I know that. But you want like a full meal, a snack – sweets or…"

"Got the idea. Something sweet would be good."

"What about hot chocolate and ice cream?"

"You know that's bad for your teeth, the hot and the cold together."

"I know, but it's too cold for you to just eat ice cream."

"For me?!" she laughed. "Not for you?"

"Of course not, but it does taste better with hot chocolate."

"Okay, you've convinced," she said smiling. "With what can I help?"

"There's no need, Catelyn. Just sit." Against all her principles she sat down, while she knew she should help, she was just too tired right now. So she observed Ned, walking around the kitchen; at first look from behind he looked a lot like his brother, but she started noticing the little details – Ned's hair was shorter and more tamed than Brandon's, he was shorter and less broader too; he also didn't do that hip thing Brandon did as he walked… "Catelyn… Catelyn… are you there?"

"Huh? Did you say something?"

"I was asking if you had any preference between strawberry or tiramisu, or both."

"Sorry… both please. But not full scoops."

"Okay. Do you want any fruit? I think there's melon in the fridge."

"That would be good," she answered, and Ned turned his back to her again, and she tried to keep herself from continuing her analysis of the differences between Ned and Catelyn, by only noticing what he was doing. "Ned!" she tried to warn him, when she noticed the milk on the border of the bench almost falling as he reached for the cocoa powder; he didn't hear her, so she stood up and caught it in time, but she must have scared Ned, because the chocolate fell into the floor and he gave two jumps away from her. "Are you okay, Ned?" she asked, coming closer.

"Yes, of course," he said, already moving to the pantry to get a broom. "I'll get that," he said joining her in the kitchen again, as she picked up the can with the cocoa powder. "There's still enough chocolate, right?"

"Yeah. Are you sure you don't need help?"

"No, of course not," he answered again, moving slowly to the place where she was on the floor.

"Can I at least put the milk back in the fridge?" she asked, standing up.

"Yes, thank you," he answered, as he quickly swept the floor, before washing his hands and getting back to preparing the hot chocolate. He put it in the microwave, and cut up the melon into the ice cream bowls. "Here you have it," he said, putting both bowls on the kitchen table, before going back for the hot chocolates he left on the microwave. "Do you need anything else?" he asked before sitting down.

"No, thanks. I think I'm good," she said smiling, while Ned sat three seats away from her, she wondered why, but she didn't ask. "Ohhh… you were right… ice cream and hot chocolate go really well. Thank you…" she felt a bit better already, the chocolate made her forget why she was here in the first place.

"Family recipe. So do you know what you're doing next year?"

"Teaching elementary school. I've a few options opened – probably sticking with the Riverrun University , closer to my family."

"I understand. I'm thinking Winterfell University for the same reason. Closer to home."

"Can I ask something?" she asked, and he nodded. "Where would you go if you didn't have family to worry about?"

"I probably wouldn't have the money for college."

"It's not a realistic or practical question, Ned. Just philosophic, suppose…"

"I don't like this question…"

"Nothing happens from just talking."

"Catelyn…"

"Okay… I won't ask. But you won't know either," she told him, taking another slip of the hot chocolate.

"You have something there…" he muttered, pointing to her lip. For a few seconds, Catelyn wondered if this was like in the movies, that he would touch her, and try to clean it off. But instead he only stood up and picked up two napkins, giving one to her.

"Thanks," she said, cleaning her mouth. They stayed in silence for awhile after that, at least until the phone rang.

"Yeah… I need to get that," he said, nervously. Ned left the room, but she could still hear him through the wall. _"Yes, she's here. Of course she's here. You told her to come here,"_ it was Brandon, they were talking about her. _"I can't lie,"_ he admitted. _"No, I won't tell her the truth…"_ Ned said, in a lower voice, but with an angrier tone. _"She loves you, and you stood her up for no good reason. Don't you dare telling me it's work or school?! I won't make excuses, and I'll let her leave when she wants,"_ he turned off the phone, and Catelyn sat back down again, just before Ned joined her. "Sorry…"

"Yeah…" she whispered, playing with her ice cream.

"I'm really sorry, Catelyn. Brandon is just immature, but he really likes you," Ned said, and in that moment Catelyn did what she was trying to keep herself from doing – she started crying. "Ohhh… please… Catelyn…" he said, coming a bit closer.

"I'm sorry… I didn't meant to cry," she was able to whisper, between hiccups, and her crying hadn't diminished either.

"Don't cry, Catelyn…" Ned repeated, moving closer to her and trying to face her, she thought he would lift her chin, but he did nothing like that, and she raised her face on her own.

"I'm sure my make-up is…" she whispered still crying.

"No, you still look beautiful," he whispered, and Catelyn reached for his hand, for support, for a squeeze in a sign of gratitude.

But instead the world stopped, or rather Ned's life flashed through her eyes – in one second she could see him as baby, in those memories we don't even have knowledge ourselves, she could see how he experienced his first breath of fresh air; but the memories grew older, her mind focus on moments that meant a lot for him, the birth of both Lyanna and Benjen, games he did with his siblings, she could see pool fights where Ned had Benjen on his shoulders and Brandon had Lyanna on his. She could see how Ned first met Robert, when his friend picked him first for a game of tag, and he could see Ned's name tattooed on Robert. And then there was her, the first time they met, his feelings for her, her name on him, and his dreams of her and their future – them… her and Ned… Catelyn and Ned…

She didn't know how much time had passed when she got called back to reality, but Ned was holding his face, and looked like he was in pain, but she couldn't deal with that right now – she couldn't even think. So she did the stupidest thing she could think of, she ran away.

"Catelyn… please wait…" she heard him say, but she kept running until she was out of the house.

Out of the house, she noticed that it was still snowing, even stronger now than before. Looking down at herself, she knew she couldn't leave now, not still in Lyanna's slippers and wearing no coat (unless she planned to freeze to death). She turned to the door, ready to knock or ring the bell, but she couldn't risk it, she couldn't risk seeing Ned again, so she did the only thing she could – she prayed his mother was in a division with a window and in the ground floor.

She went around the house, leaving a trail of her footsteps in the show, and feeling the flocks fall in her hair, she started peeking through the windows, she ran to the next window in the back of the house where she finally had a roof over her head. In the last window, she finally saw what seemed to be an office and Mrs Stark sitting at the table.

Catelyn took a deep breath, cleaned her face of the last traces of tears, and knocked on the glass two times, before someone came to the window.

"Catelyn, I thought Ned had convinced you in."

"I left…"

"Ohhh… Ohh… I'm sorry… Catelyn, he didn't mean to…"

"I know," Catelyn said, trying to stop her from getting emotional again. "I just need your help. I left my coat and shoes in the bathroom."

"I can get them for you. Do you want to enter?"

"I can wait here," Catelyn answered, taking off the slippers, and sitting on the window edge, waiting for Mrs Stark.

"Here you have it, dear," she said, giving her the coat and shoes through the window. "And keep Lyanna's socks, yours are still soaked in water – I don't want you to get sick."

"Are you sure? Won't Lyanna need them?" Catelyn asked again.

"She has more socks, Catelyn. And she won't mind if you can't give them back; if Lyanna needs socks, she will have yours," Mrs Stark reassured her.

"Thank you."

"No problem, sweetie. I hope to see you again," Mrs Stark said, and she wondered with who she would like to see Catelyn with. Catelyn nodded, and closed the coat tighter. "Sweetie," she called, resting her hand on Catelyn's shoulder, making her flinch, "I didn't want to pressure you."

"I'm just confused…" she whispered.

"It's normal, but you must know that Brandon doesn't know about…"

"I know that, Mrs Stark," Catelyn had seen it; she had felt Ned's guilt. "Thank you, but I must leave now."

"Of course. Have a safe journey." With that Catelyn left and started making her way to the bus station, ignoring the snow falling, the cold and the wind, or her feet sinking into the ground.

She was so tired that she fell asleep the moment she got into the bus, unfortunately her mind was filled with Ned's memories and emotions – it left her even more confused when she woke up the next morning in Riverrun. She made the short walk to her house, happily to be under the sun once again, to feel the warm in her skin.

She turned the key in the lock, and got inside her home, her father immediately spoke up.

"I wasn't expecting you until much later. Did things not go well?"

"Some unexpected stuff, Father. Where are Edmure and Lysa?"

"Lysa is out with Petyr again. But your brother is still sleeping. Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"I really don't want to talk about it right now, Father."

"Okay, little Cat."

"Can I take Edmure to the park after he wakes up?"

"Of course, why couldn't you? Do you want to something to eat?"

"Yes, please. I haven't eaten since yesterday afternoon."

"Weren't you supposed to go out for dinner with Brandon?"

"Dad…"

"Right, sorry…" he whispered. "So what do you want?"

"Cereals will do," she answered, reaching for the cereals and a bowl, figure going to get the milk from the fridge.

"Catelyn!" she heard someone yell after she sat down at the counter. "You're home!"

"Good morning, brother. What about I take you to the park after breakfast?"

"Can we go to the river instead?"

"Sure, kid," Catelyn said ruffling his hair, feeling a bit better to have a distraction, to stop thinking about what she didn't want to think.

After breakfast she changed to her swimsuit, and got her brother ready as well, before they left the house and walked to the river.

"Are you sad, Cat?"

"Of course not. Why would you say that?"

"You look sad," he whispered, and Catelyn did the only thing she could do – she picked him up and twirled him in the air.

"I'm not. Let's go and have fun now, kid."

She spent the next two days trying to run away from reality, she spent most of her time with Edmure, at the river or the park, or just hanging out with Lysa and Petyr, sometimes by going to the river too. She ignored every one of Brandon's phone calls, or asked her father to say she wasn't in – somehow she kept her father and siblings from knowing the truth about what happened.

But she knew she couldn't hide forever, she also knew she wouldn't be able to face them in person, and she couldn't do it by phone, so she decided her best solution would be to write a letter to both brothers.

She started with Brandon, it was easier – she never thought the easiest would be to break up with someone. Catelyn picked up a notebook from her table and a pen, before moving to sit on her bed, resting the paper against her knees, she started writing.

_Dear Brandon,_

_Sorry, I haven't answered your phone calls for the last few days, but I didn't feel ready to speak with you, I still don't…but I needed to let you know how I feel, and where we stand._

_Brandon, I like you… and I'll forever like you, I'll think of you and the good moments we had. But right now I can't ignore the bad moments, not just what happened on Saturday, but what I've been letting slide for months now… So I hope this won't come as a surprise to you, but we're over Brandon – there isn't a possible future for us, together, no matter how much we care for each other._

_I don't think I have anything else to say. I do hope we can stay friends; I would hate to loose you. I know I told you I don't feel ready to speak now, but please pick up the phone when I'm ready to make that phone call._

_I'm sorry, and have fun._

_Kisses,_

_Catelyn Tully_

She looked down at the letter she had written to Brandon, and she felt rather satisfied how it turned out – she meant it when she said she wished they could still be friends, especially if things with Ned… _don't think about that…_

She put away her letter for Brandon, and decided it was time to start working on the letter for Ned.

_Ned,_

_I'm sorry… I'm so sorry I left, that I ran away, I can't imagine how you feel – actually I do… I'm so sorry, Ned…_

_I'm not sure if you have heard it or not yet, but I broke up with Brandon; and I want to ask you to please not feel guilty. I saw how you feel about the mark, Ned; and it's not your fault – Brandon won't hate you. And do not dare feeling guilty about the break up either; it was not your fault (either from the mark or what I saw about Brandon), Brandon and I weren't meant to be, and I knew about his… whatever… Just don't blame yourself anymore, Ned._

_Now it comes the hard part – us…Ned, it caught me by surprise, I wasn't expecting that to happen – now that I think about it I should have caught on, since your birthday you've been extra careful not to touch me or be too close to me._

_What were you planning to do? Did you imagine me marry Brandon? Would be better for me to find out on my wedding day? When I gave you my first child to hold? Or did you picture Brandon and I breaking up? Would you even touch me then? Or just let me move on?_

_The Gods put us in this world to be together and I truly believe that, and I want to get to know you before we start something, and I do want to start something, Ned – and not just out of duty to the Gods. But I'm not ready now, I would like to exchange some letters and even talk on the phone, but if it's okay with you, we would only meet each other during the summer vacation._

_I hope you agree with me, Ned, and will answer this letter. I'll leave to you if you want to share this with your brother or not. But whatever you choose, don't feel guilty – you don't have a reason too._

_Hope to hear from you soon,_

_Your soulmate,_

_Catelyn Tully_

After she finished both letters, she looked down at them, and put each of them inside an envelope – the same address, the same last name, the only thing that differed was that first name. She left them at her bedside table for the night, tomorrow morning she would take care of mailing them to Winterfell.


End file.
